


Hell

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be like this, but better her than any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

The pain is blinding.

Damn Barthandelus, damn all of them. Fang's not really one for beating her fists against an unyielding wall, but this, she hates. She hates it more because it's what he wants. But if not them, then who? Should they have let themselves become Cie'th, so he could dupe more L'Cie into serving his purpose?

She snarls at the magic tearing through her. At least it's her, and not Vanille. Fang suspects Vanille took this punishment last time, and the thought of her going through this infuriates Fang.

All she'd ever wanted was to be the strongest hunter, to live out her days with Vanille and protect Oerba.

 _"Careful what you wish for, because the Fal'Cie just might grant it," the elder had been fond of saying._

She's never much cared for the people of Cocoon, her companions excepted, but she didn't want to see them all dead, only taken down a notch or two. And she never thought she'd be the one responsible.

She can't hold out much longer, and she knows it.

 _Vanille, I'm sorry._

She screams for the first time, more in rage than in pain, when the change begins.


End file.
